J Inc.
J Inc. (id: J_Inc) is a Creator on Flipnote Hatena, and the proud maker of the popular flipnote action series "Juggernaut". He has well over 4000 fans and is very popular in chatrooms, befriending creators like Nine,☆Kevin☆,and Wizard. He quit in Dec. 2011 and after more then a year of absence he officially returned in Feb. 2012, Juggernaut Act ll Ep. 3 marking the return. He now goes by 'J' and has posted 2 flipnotes. 'Biography' In Real Life J Inc's real name is Jordan. He currently lives in Texas and is a prominent gamer and cartoonist. On Hatena J Inc joined Hatena in November 2009. It didn't take long for him to get noticed after he created a flipnote entitled "Pinging The Pong", using audio from Drake and Josh, earning him over 90,000 stars. However, afterwards, even after he greatly improved, he struggled to earn a prominent amount of fans. For a few months, J Inc had what you could call a "cult fanbase" and became the name many people thought of first when the term "underrated creator" was used. J Inc's climb to ultimate fame started when he began Juggernaut in August 2010. The high-quality action series was soon discovered by many creators, including some very famous ones. As the series progressed, J Inc slowly became a very well known creator on Hatena. 'Flipnotes' ''' ﻿Juggernaut' Juggernaut is J Inc's first (and so far only) flipnote series. Juggernaut is an adventure/comedy series following an old man who awakens a charcter named Fib, leading to a series of adventures involving a group of evil, artificially created beings. It is animated quite fluidly, also featuring detailed backgrounds and interesting dialogue. The series is what earned J Inc his fame, being recognized by many creators for it, including gizmo, who calls it his favorite series on Hatena. J Inc claims to be making the story up as he goes along. The Juggernaut series was put on hold for several months following the end of Act I, but was eventually brought back when Act II began. Only two episodes were made before J Inc. quit Flipnote Hatena, thus seemingly permanantly suspending the Juggernaut series. Juggernaut Act ll Ep. 3, posted in Feb 2012, was made after J's return. Characters J Inc has several characters outside of the main cast of Juggernaut, some more prominent than others. Troll J: A poorly drawn alter ego of J's, who is as his name implies, a troll. His antics are usually to upset others, and is shown to be unintelligent. Pip J: Another of J's alter ego's, Pip J is a Piplup as the name implies, however instead of the usualy small beady eyes, they are replaced with J Inc's usual cartoon styled eyes. Often seen as the intelligence of the J's. Anti J: Anti J is, according to J Inc, a clone of J gone wrong, and instead of mirroring J, he shows traits opposite of J. He apparently lives to destroy his smaller counterpart, and stops at nothing to do so. Very little is known about Anti J, due to his small amount of appearances in J Inc's flipnotes. 'In General''' Most of J Inc's flipnotes are animated in a style slightly reminiscent of classic cartoons, with exaggerated movement. He doesn't focus on character design much, seeing as all his characters are stick figures. Almost all of J Inc's flipnotes feature his original character, a bomb-weilding stick figure sporting gloves and a pink bow. There is much confusion among newer fans of J Inc, thinking the bow is a sign of femininity, even though J Inc has stated that he is male. All of J Inc's flipnotes can be found here. Gallery DDCAC5_0A5BEB4D8AD5F_011_m.gif|J Inc weilding a bomb. DDCAC5_0A6665BD0606B_002_m.gif|Brows DDCAC5_0A7C0AF2B699D_007_m.gif|Juggernaut thumbnail for Part 30. Category:Creators